thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mohatu, Ahadi, Simba and Askari (Ava15’s Fanfics)
Mohatu, Ahadi, Simba and Askari 'they are the kids of Asante and Mega. Appearance Mohatu: The front part of Mohatu's Fur Coat is light golden and part of her underbelly is paler Gold. Her front Part of her lower legs are Dark Gold. The back part of Mohatu's Fur Coat is gray that bears a slight purplish tint and part of her underbelly is dull pinkish orange. Her Back Part of her lower legs are Every dark shade of purple. She has Red stripe going from her forehead to the back of her head. She also has a dark purple tail tuft. Ahadi: The front part of Ahadi jr's Fur Coat is light golden and part of his underbelly is paler Gold. His front Part of her lower legs are Dark Gold. The back part of Ahadi jr's Fur Coat is gray that bears a slight purplish tint and part of his underbelly is dull pinkish orange. His Back Part of her lower legs are Every dark shade of purple. He has a small bang in the shape of a mohawk which is Red, Dark and Light Purple. His eyes are orange-brown Simba: ''Coming soon! Askari: Askari has a mixed appearance, which in the middle (the front part of his body) this feature has a father and the other half of the body (back part) has after his mother, Asante. Askari has a mohawk fringe. Personalities Mohatu: Mohatu very strong-hearted and a good leader, which she uses whenever Mhina or Patch is unable to lead the clan. She is also very kind and generous to others. Just like her leader, Mohatu likes to laugh, she can be jovial and sarcastic like any hyena. She is grounded and lovely, yet brave and fierce when it comes to her family. Ahadi: Ahadi is an expert when it comes to defending his siblings and attacking any enemies. He is sometimes reckless and sometimes exposes himself to danger. He has a strong bond with his cousins. Simba: Simba Jr is a gentle and adventurous lyena. Like the rest of his siblings, family is very important to them. Askari: Askari is a fun and adventurous lyena who loves to go on adventures History In Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands In Battle of the hero's, Mohatu, Ahadi, Simba and Askari is seen help decorate. They later helped the rest of the hiide Landers defeat all the Villains. In the end, They continues celebrating with the rest of the Pride Landers. In the Episode A celebration in the pride lands, Mohatu, Ahadi, Simba and Askari appears briefly during the Kupatana event, shocked at the unexpected appearance of Reth's Pride. In the episode Protecting Mhina, Mohatu, Ahadi, Simba and Askari first appears alongside the rest of their clan when Kion and his lion guard showed up at the jungle oasis, while looking for Mhina. Once at Pride Rock, While Kion and Mhina was talking to Nala and Simba about the Poachers. Askari and his siblings were watching Uchoraji and his Friend Sarafu Playfully Chase Shauri, Belee and Denahi around The Royal Den. Once Simba and Nala says it was alright for Mhina and his clan to stay until the Poachers were gone. Mhina happily Hugs Kion, the Lion guard, Nala and Simba and ran inside to tell the rest of his clan the great news. Later on, Askari and the rest of his Clan was stalking a gazelle when the Poachers showed up again. Which caused the gazelle to run away. When Ono swoops over the Pride Lands, checking up on them, he sees that They are in trouble and fly's back to tell the rest of the guard. The Clan flee's in terror, and the Poachers chases after them. The other two Poachers approach the rest of the clan, they too having failed to catch one of the lyenas. Kion and the rest of arrives. And Kion saves Mhina and the rest of Mhina's Clan by using the Roar of the Elders, which causes the Poachers to Leave the Pride lands. In An Untold Secret, SilverHeart and her group disguised themselves as Mohatu and her siblings and went to the pride lands to trick the lion guard into revealing their secrets that they can use against them. In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Coming soon! Family '''Father: Mega Mother: Asante Sisters: '''Kiara junior, Dada Nzuri and Sarafina Jr 'Brothers:'Twin Ndugu Trivia * Mohatu, Ahadi, Simba and Askari '''are Kanapkuba's Character's, but permitted to use. Category:Princess ava15 Category:Original Characters Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:Characters Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Category:Siblings Category:Hybrids Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy